


Melodies of the heart

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So this was inspired by Ben being spilled a love potion and singing to Mal because of such. Instead I am having Evie end up spelled and pretty much carrying on the same way. But that won't come into play into later chapters. I just want to do a little backstory beforehand hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

_Why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

 

 

Mal knows she should be paying attention in class but her mind is entirely focused on matters that have nothing to do with school. She wonders just how she got into such a mess to begin with. Of course as she thinks about it more she knows the answer to such. The matter of a certain triangle that wasn't becoming any easier to figure out as time went on what so ever. A choice had to be made and she wasn't any close to making it even though she knew it was going to blow up in her face sooner or later. Since neither Evie nor Ben were clueless when it came to knowing that she was with them both. Knowing she was hurting them each time she left to go to the other one but she did not know what to do. It was definitely a hard choice and she just wished they would both give up on her. In all honesty she did not deserve their love even when they gave it to her freely. 

 

Evie had tried to be happy with having bits and pieces of Mal usually during the late night hours. She tried to ignore the scent of Ben on her and how it angered her even though she had no right to be angry. Since Mal was not hers to begin with even though deep down she felt the girl was hers first. That Ben had stolen her before she got the chance to show Mal just how good they could be together if given the chance . It seemed such ideas were a waste of time since Mal was no closer to breaking up with Ben since the moment first ended up in bed together. Sure they both were quite intoxicated thanks to liquor smuggled in by some Auradon kid and that could be to blame. Not that Evie believed such for a minute but she let Mal get away with that explanation. Even avoiding her the first few days after. But Evie can't accept being with Mal in the shadows any longer. She can't ignore how much it hurts seeing Mal with someone else when deep down inside she's sure it should be her. 

 

It takes a little while but Mal decides to break up with Ben since she comes to the realization that she never loved him to begin with. Ben takes it as she expected him to and the rumors start to swirl soon after. While Mal had thought breaking up with Ben would make things easier it had only made what lie between herself and Evie that much more complicated. Because she was not yet ready to face her feelings for her if she was being honest. So she chose to deal with it as she did when it came to any problem. By avoiding her and said problem entirely. For a time it worked and she was surprised. That was until the day she was confronted by a very angry Evie and Mal was sure this conversation was not going to go well at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed the first chapter hopefully you will like this one. This will be a bit of a push and pull because Mal is well Mal. But don't worry it will end well.

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_You can't hide_

 

 

Evie feels foolish for thinking that Mal breaking up with Ben means there will be progress between them. She should of known for every step forward that Mal made it was followed by two steps back. Something that made her want to grab and shake some sense into the other girl. So it was hardly surprising when Mal made plenty of excuses as to why she could not spend time with her. So Evie bid her time as she came up with a way to make sure Mal could not avoid her this time. She was going to make damn sure of that Mal knew she was not  so easily dismissed. 

 

The moment comes after yet another frustrating day of mostly being ignored by Mal something that only serves to annoy her completely. If she thought it would change her mind or deter her then she was sadly mistaken. Not that she had given and indication of such at first. No she waited until Mal had settled inside of their dorm for the night before she pounced. Not quite literally but the metaphor worked nonetheless. She made her way over to Mal not hiding just how angry she was with her at all. Why should she when Mal deserved all the anger being sent her way to begin with. As she crept forward Mal kept moving back until there was no where to go having literally hit the wall. Moving her arms to trap Mal and make sure she had not choice but to listen to her this time. Since it seemed Mal was quite elusive when she wanted to be. 

 

It had not escaped her notice that Mal had refused to look at a frown appearing on Evie's face. But it quickly turned to a smirk as an idea came to mind about what would get an reaction of of her. She had let Mal dictate how their interactions went for far too long. That was going to change from this moment on she had decided. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear knowing it would effect Mal much more then simply talking to her. But before she said anything she nuzzled her ear hearing  her let out a sigh and knew whatever resistance she had was weakening. 

 

"You have been avoiding me M. Did you think I would simply go away?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully have the next chapter up soon but I am trying to either continue my other things or this while possible do new ones. As always if you have an ideas for me just leave a message or comment.


	3. Chapter 3

_My mind is telling me no_

_But my body is telling me yes_

 

For someone who could morph into a dragon she was finding herself completely at the mercy of her best friend. Mal knew she had made a mistake somehow and did not plan for this at all. She would have to be a bit clever if she was going to talk herself out of this one. But it would not be the first or last jam she had talked herself out of after all. Besides Evie might think she loves her but she doesn't know what that entails. Sure she is angry about her avoidance now but in time she would see it was for the best. The isle and Auradon just did not mesh well something she learned after dating Ben after all. If only Evie would make it easy for her to explain just that but she knows this won't be easy. It never is when it comes the the girl that makes her heart beat faster but also want to run as far from her as possible. 

 

There is a feeling of panic when she finds herself trapped between the wall and arms of the very person she had avoided until this very moment. The feeling comes and goes while she tries not to show such at all. She knows Evie can pick up whatever she's feeling from her expression no matter how hard she tries her best to hide it. For once it seems to work in her favor since Evie did not seem to pick up on her panic for a fleeting moment. She is scheming in her mind as to what she could do or say to get Evie to at least move far enough so she can think clearly. But her mind and body are not working together and all she wants to do currently is close the space between them consequences be damned. 

 

If Evie senses her inner conflict she does not comment on such choosing to make breathing harder for her when she moves even closer to nuzzle her ear. Mal curses herself inwardly when she lets out a sigh sure Evie is relishing in such. No matter how hard she tries there is only so much she can resist after all when it comes to Evie. The weak link in the armor she wears almost all the time and sure Evie knows it too. Sometimes she is certain that life without her would be much better for the both of them even if just the thought makes her heart ache. Then there are moments like these with Evie close and she just wants to cling to her tightly until all doubts fade away. 

 

"I've been busy E. Can we talk about this another time?" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions about what you want to see or another fic idea just let me know


End file.
